Unexpected
by Black Numa
Summary: Gajeel has been thinking about our favorite spirit Loke for some reason and after an unexpected kiss some hot and crazy shit happens. (First time writing yaoi oneshot by myself, please be gentle) Rated M for sexy time.


It was like any other day at the Fairy Tail Guild. Most of the members were starting a ruckus as usual while others tried to make sure that they wouldn't get caught in the cross fire.

Strangely though, there was one person that was usual one of the first's to get caught up in the fight absent. That person was Gajeel Redfox.

He was sitting by himself at a table in the corner of the room, staring off into space as if deep in thought. You see, he was in a bit of a predicament that had been the only thing on his mind the past few days.

The person responisble for that was unexpectably Loke. Gajeel had never interacted with the guy before, but lately Gajeel had started noticing him more and had caught himself staring at hime a few times.

Nothing important had happened between the two and Gajeel couldn't remember a time when they had even said one word to eachother, but for some reason whenever the Dragon Slayer was near him he made his heart beat faster.

At first, Gajeel hadn't noticed it, then started to conclude that he might have just been stressing out and had to take a break, but now Gajeel was certain that there was something wrong with him.

Maybe it was just because since Loke was always in the Spirit World and he rarely saw him it was because it was just the new excitement of being with someone unfamiliar or maybe he had a strong urge to hit him or-

Gajeel suddenly saw Loke appear and block a flailing member from hitting Lucy, making his heart stop. He felt like his face was heating up and that he couldn't breath and..was there possibly a hint of jealousy in there?

Gajeel shook his head. Why would he be jealous? There was nothing to be jealous about, but the way Loke looked at Lucy just made his blood boil.

Using his newfound anger, he finally went and blindly jumped into the fight.

He had to distract himself so he wouldn't think such annoying thoughts. What was he, some teenage girl fawning over a crush? Pssh, yeah right.

But the word 'crush' made Gajeel hesitate a bit. Did he actually like the spirit? Now that would be stupid. Like he said before, there was never any interaction between the two so why would he like him?

Gajeel's hesitation suddenly kicked him in the back, literally, and he was sent flying. He landed on the ground with a loud thud and had ended up banging his face on something. He had landed on something strangely soft though, so it didn't hurt as much. He decided to go and conclude that he had just landed on another member, but the thing that disturbed him was that there was something warm and soft touching his lips.

When he opened his eyes, Gajeel's eyes widenend as wide as big as saucers.

He had ended up landing on none other than Loki himself, but that was it, he had also ended up kissing him!

Loke's eyes were just as wide as his and a dark red blush was spreading across his face. Gajeel almost thought that the blush looked cute on him before he snapped out of it.

It felt like enternity before Gajeel finally got off of the spirit. He slightly stumbled as he quickly stood up and backed away from him.

"Sorry," Gajeel quickly mumbled, doubting Loke had heard him over all of the ruckus, and quickly walked away. He had his hand over his mouth as he quickly pushed past everyone and ran out the door, not even daring to look back at Loke to see his possibly disgusted expression.

Once Gajeel got past the doors he quickly ran as fast as he could. He didn't know where he was going or why he was even running, he just felt the strong instinct to go and so he went.

Gajeel finally stopped running at some point and looked around, he had no idea where he was. He was by the lake that lead into town so he knew he hadn't gone far, so he didn't worry about it too much.

He slumped down onto the ground and looked at himself in the water. He was sweating buckets from all the running and his face was beet red. How could he have been so careless as to kiss Loke?! Although it wasn't entirely his fault but still.

Although now he was sure of it, the way his heart was beating and all of the thoughts of Loki were racing through his head and explained it yet he was too stupid to notice it.

He had fallen inlove with the bastard.

Why him of all people? It didn't make any sense at all. It'd make sense if it was Levi or ,hell, even Natsu, but why Loke?

Gajeel might never figure out the answer to that, but it true. He was indeed in love with Loke.

The Dragon Slayer sighed and laid down on the soft grass. He needed to calm down and think about what he was going to do. He couldn't go back to the guild, what if Loke was still there, but he couldn't stay out here forever either.

Gajeel sighed, maybe he should just sleep on it and go back later. Everything would've calmed down by then and go back to normal, and Loke would definetely be back in the Spirit World.

With a sigh, Gajeel closed his eyes and went to try and sleep.

"Gajeel, there you are," Oh God why. Of all people to find him why did it have to be the one person he was trying to avoid.

Gajeel quickly sat up and stared as Loke quickly ran over to him, he placed his hands on his knees and panted, obviously having been running for a while.

Once he caught his breath, Loke finally spoke, "Everyone was wondering where you went, so I went to go look for you."

Loke sat next to Gajeel, still exhausted from running, and the Dragon Slayer had to resist from running away and hiding in a hole.

"So, um, about what happened earlier," Loke began, making Gajeel want to curl up and die, "I know it was just an accident and no one saw, so let's just pretend that it never happened."

For some reason those words pierced at Gajeel's heart like a dagger. Wasn't that what he wanted? For that kiss to have never happened? Gajeel, tried to ignore the feeling, but maybe it was that he didn't want to forget it.

That kiss with Loke had made him feel something that no one else could do. He wanted to feel those lips on his and hold Loke so that he never had to let him go, but if he didn't say something now then he'd loose Loke.

Without even realizing it, Loke was still talking, "You know, this is probably the first time you and I have ever spoken to eachother. It's kinda weird, but I guess since there's so many of us in the guild it's impossible to talk to everyone, but I guess it's also because since I'm Lucy's spirit now and I'm always in the Spirit World it's always kinda hard to talk to people. Lucy should really let me out more-"

"Stop," Gajeel spoke, interrupting Loke's babbles. He was looking down and his eyes couldn't be seen.

"H-Huh?" Loke said, dumbfounded as to why there was such a dark aura around the Dragon Slayer.

"I said stop," Gajeel repeated as he was suddenly infront of Loke and was gripping his shoulders, "Don't talk about her."

Before Loke could even say anything, Gajeels lips were suddenly on his in a rough yet gentle kiss. Loke tightly gripped onto his arms, not exactly fully conscious of his actions as Gajeel's tongue slid into his mouth.

Gajeel was now pinning Loke to the ground as he used his tongue to move around his. When he heard a moan come from the spirit it only urged him on to keep going.

When it felt like their lungs were going to burst they finally speperated with a gasp. There was a thin trail of saliva connecting the two as a red blush spread across Loke's face.

At first Gajeel was going to leave it at that, but for some reason he didn't want to stop at all. He wanted more, and he was gonna get it.

Gajeel gripped Loke's white buttoned shirt and tore it open, he knew he was going to have to pay for that later. He bent down and licked one of Loke's erect nipples as Loke tried to push him away from him.

"W-Wait, Gajeel! St-Stop! We can't-ah!" Loke tried desperately to get the words out but with the pleasure his chest was feeling as Gajeel sucked on his nipples he couldn't seem to even think of what he wanted to say.

The Dragon Slayer began moving down Loke's waist, planting a soft kiss here and there until he reached his pants. Just as he did with his shirt, Gajeel ripped off Loke's pants and underwear, fully exposing his hardening erection.

"No! D-Don't stare at it!" Loke explaimed as he covered his erection with his hands and crossed his legs, his face flaming with emabarrassment.

That didn's stop Gajeel though, he turned Loke over so that now he was on his knees and exposing his naked ass. Loke's face grew hotter as Gajeel gripped his buttcheeks and licked at his hole.

Loke didn't have time to be shocked as loud moans escaped past his lips. Gajeels tongue went inside of Loke, causing the spirit to moan even louder, and tasted around his walls as he unzipped his pants and began stroking his erection.

Once Loke's guard was down Gajeel flipped him back over and said, "Open your mouth."

Loke did as he was told, not fully conscious of what he was doing until he felt Gajeels hot erection being forced into his mouth. He gagged and tried to push it out as it was choking him when Gajeel grabbed forcefully onto his hair and kept his head in place, "Just relax and breath through your nose."

The spirit tried to relax, but when there's a giant dick in your mouth it's kinda hard to do so. Once he had calmed down a bit, Gajeel then started to thrust his dick inside of his mouth and down his throat.

To Loke, Gajeels dick tasted weird, not bad but not really good either, and there was a metal-like taste to it as well. Was that a stud that Loke was tasting? Were there studs on Gajeel's dick just as there were on the rest of his body. The image of it sounded kinda sexy to Loke as his erection began to harden even more.

Before it felt like it even started, Gajeel took his dick out of Loke's mouth and got onto his knees. The spirit was curious as to what the Dragon Slayer was planning until he grabbed onto his now uncrossed legs and spread them apart.

"Wh-What are you doing?!" Loke asked frantically as he felt the tip of Gajeels member pressing against his asshole.

Gajeel took off Loke's blue tinted sunglasses, looked him straight in the eyes, and said," What's it look like? I'm gonna pound my dick into your ass until you're screaming my name so loud that everyone in Magnolia can hear it."

Loke's green eyes widened, his face growing even redder than before, and his mouth opened as if to protest, but only a yelp came out as Gajeel shoved his large member into his virgin asshole.

Quickly grabbing onto him for support, Loke pressed his face into Gajeel's shoulders as he gripped his teeth in pain. Thankfully, Gajeel was waiting until Loke was alright until he had started moving. Since Loke was gripping so tightly onto him the Dragon Slayer found it a bit hard to move, but with the warmth of Loke's body engulfing his erection he didn't care as he started pounded into him.

It felt so good to be inside of him that Gajeel had forgotten all about the events that happened today and how stressed he had been. He was holding tightly onto Loke and doing just what he had said he wanted to do, hold him and never let go.

"Ah! Ah! G-Gajeel!" Loke moaned, saying the Dragon Slayer's name multiple times as he continued to thrust inside of him. This seemed to be feeding the animal inside of Gajeel as he began to go faster and faster.

Gajeel suddenly bit into Loke's neck, hard enough to leave a mark but not hard enough to hurt him. He wanted to make sure that whenever someone saw it they would know that Loke was his and only his. No one was allowed to see this way but him.

Loke suddenly tightened up as liquid ran down his member. The spirit had suddenly came out of his ass and was now shooting his load all over Gajeel's chest.

With the walls of Loke's ass tightening around his member Gajeel couldn't help but shoot his load straight inside of him, filling him up to the brim until he was almost overflowing with his hot semen.

When they finally broke apart, Loke's face was flushed with tears brimming his eyes. He had passed out from the intensity of there sexual contact, leaving Gajeel to have to clean up the mess.

The Dragon Slayer sighed and used one of the scraps of Loke's torn shirt to wipe off the cum from their bodies. As he was in the middle of rubbing the cum off of the spirits chest, he paused and said-

"Fuck, did I just rape him?"


End file.
